


Pretty cock

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 yo harry, 27 yo Liam, Dirty Talk, Foreskin Play, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Technically underage because they moved to the states, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his family move to the states and he's bullied in the locker room for being uncircumcised. His stepfather Liam isn't very happy about it and he teaches him to embrace his body in a way he knows he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty cock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3, be gentle I know I'm subpar to you pros :). Also there are random accents on curse words to censor it for wattpad.

Liam was always spontaneous, that's why he uprooted his family and they moved to the states, Florida more specifically and they lived in a very roomy beach home right by the water. No, it wasn't because a job opportunity, he just craved a new adventure and he believed a sunny and beautiful atmosphere was the best place to do that.

He was happy, his wife was happy, his step-daughter was absolutely tickled but his step-son? He had changed, and Liam felt horrible for dimming the once bright personality that his boy Harry once held.

The teen hardly spoke a word to him and it wasn't like the man wasn't around, he worked at home and he often did so on front porch but all he ever got was a 'Bye Liam' or 'Hey Liam' to and from school when he used to talk his head off about his day, no matter how mundane. He just didn't know why Harry wasn't warming up to it, was he that homesick? Homesick enough that Liam would hear him crying each night when he checked on his kids? He couldn't be, they'd been there for five months and some days, perhaps something else was going on and he was going to find out.

It was another warm day in Florida, thankfully not rainy like it had been a lot lately, so Liam had his laptop opened on the front porch with his bottle of beer next to him, occasionally taking a sip while he reviewed a student's paper.

It was kind of awful, and they clearly opened a thesaurus and altered a wikipedia article so he decided to just give them a zero and call it a day. He didn't tolerate people that plagiarized or used unofficial sources for their work so they were going to have to take the consequences of their actions.

The stress of his job as an online professor were some of the things that made him glad about his choice to relocate and he lucked out on quickly finding his dream home that was within their budget. To him, it was all worth it. The air was just so fresh and he loved the humidity, the view was to die for with clear blue waters to swim in, swaying tall palms that could put him to sleep, and the kindest neighbors that had the most delicious barbecues and gave them the insiders on the best places to visit.

It was wonderful, and he was enjoying that view he was infatuated with until the school bus screeched to a stop in front of his home, his heart clenching and reminding him about the worst downside to it all. His poor son, for some unknown reason, was not having a good time.

Like routine, Harry hurried up the steps and onto the porch right past his step father.

"Hey," he heard the teen mumble before he swung open the front door and bolted for the stairs, not even bothering to shake the sand from his boots.

Liam was half way out of his seat before the door closed, ridding of the chance for him to speak to Harry. He was over it, something had to change because one he didn't want his son to mope and two he was tired of the disrespect. He took in his family like his own and they always had something to eat, new clothes to wear, luxury items like smartphones and Apple computers, a wonderful home to live in no matter where they were and he deserved an explanation on why he only got a greeting and farewell.

When he walked towards Harry's room he was quite peeved, but before he could knock on the door he heard a broken sob and he frowned, reaching for the knob and calmly opening it.

"Hey kid," Liam spoke softly with a weak smile, his son jumping up and frantically wiping at his face in a bad attempt to hide his tears. "Where's your sister?" he asked, sitting on the edge of his California-king sized bed, that Liam got for him since he was so tall.

"She uh, she's at footie practice." He sniffled as he twirled the string of his sweats, avoiding Liam's eyes.

"Oh." He nodded, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck. Ideally, he'd like Harry to open up to him but the few minutes of silence was enough to know he'd have to question him.

"So, how are things? Are you starting to like your classes?" he lamely asked and yes, of course he asked that on his very first day but his answer was no. That he hated them and wanted to go home so every once in a while he'd have to ask him which was always responded with a heavy sigh, an eye roll if Harry was in a particularly bad mood but this time he just got a shrug and a muffled reply.

"They're fine I guess."

"Harry." He rested his hand on his knee, patting it slightly. "How are you?"

Harry wasn't blinking, like he was trying to convince himself he was okay and to not break down in front of his father but Liam could see the tears building up in his eyes.

"Oh love," he cooed, reaching forward to tuck his brown curls behind his ear as he started to silently cry. It was the worst to see his beautiful boy in pain.

"T-they're so mean to me." His voice cracked, lifting his black shirt to dab at his eyes as he took in a shaky breath.

Liam was furious and instantaneously felt protective, already arranging a plan to put a stop to these cruel kids. "Who? give me names," he demanded.

"Shut up, you don't care." Harry responded weakly, the man biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping back at the way he was spoken to. His boy was distressed, and if he showed hostility he would never open up to him.

"I do. I love you Harry. You're the best son I could ever have and I want you to be happy," he said genuinely, sitting in silence as the teen cried behind his fabric shield.

"You're just saying that because Mum's too old to have another."

It was difficult, not snatching the shirt from Harry's hands, raising his voice to try and get through to him but he managed.

"That's not true, babe. Look at me," he said calmly, and the only thing that moved were Harry's shoulders and chest as he cried.

"Come on, let me see those gorgeous greens," he tried, and surprisingly he gradually did. Liam reached forward and wiped Harry's face clean, snot and all because he didn't care, he loved him too much.

"Ew Dad, that's disgusting."

Liam's heart fluttered as he laughed at his boy, wiping his hand off on his pants. Harry occasionally would call him by that name and he was always thrilled when he did, it made him feel like he was doing something right.

"Is not. Now come on, tell me what's going on," he pried then the small smile that Harry had faded away.

"This boy, in gym," he started, wiping at his eyes and huffing out a breath. "He makes fun of me."

Liam furrowed his brows, tilting his head in confusion because he honestly couldn't understand how someone could bully his Harry Styles. He was the nicest kid.

"Babe." Liam sighed. "You can't take that shít to heart. Whatever they say you know it's not true."

"But it is!" Harry cried and met Liam's eyes for a second, turning his attention towards his open window to focus on something other than his father's intense stare.

"What is? What does he say?" he questioned.

"I don't wanna say," he mumbled, a flush coating his cheeks.

"Harry," Liam said warningly. He didn't want Harry to bottle it up, it had to be miserable. He knew it was, it was evident from his behaviour.

"No Liam."

"Harry Edward." His voice was stern now.

"I, um-" Harry cleared his throat, not daring to look at him when he confessed. "He says my penis is gross, and they laugh at me." Just saying it out loud worked the teen up again, pulling his knees to his chest to hide away in them.

Now Liam understood why Harry had been off, he had bullies in his new school for being different. People who were bullying him for his body remaining in it's natural state and Liam wasn't sure who he should be more sad for, his son or the kids.

"Your body is beautiful. It hurts me that these kids are so ignorant, there's wonderful benefits of being intact." Liam was going to continue but Harry shook his head.

"I want it gone. I want to be cut like them," he interrupted.

"I'm not letting you mutilate yourself because of some mean kids, you'll regret it," Liam said truthfully.

"I-I won't. It's repulsive and I want it g-gone."

Liam inhaled deeply, contemplating what he could say or do to change Harry's mind. He didn't want his son to alter his body in an irreversible way, although, he also didn't want him to be torn up over it. If it made him happy he'd gladly allow him to do it but he didn't think he was wanting the circumcision done for the right reasons and that he was letting these American boys decide for him.

"Alright," Liam said once he conjured his plan, a small smirk on his lips. Harry's head lifted in curiosity, sniffling.

"Alright what?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'll let you have the circumcision," he responded, Harry's eyes blown wide in shock.

"Just like that?"

"No don't be ridiculous, of course not." Liam rolled his eyes but his son didn't find it amusing, his shoulders slumping.

"You'll have to do something for me first," he added.

"Like what?"

"I want you to touch yourself," he didn't hesitate to say, Harry's cheeks immediately going beet red.

"Um-uh, okay. Sure, I'll do that."

Liam smiled, delighted that Harry agreed to it because he was going to do everything he could to persuade him. He stayed sat on his bed, smoothing out a wrinkle on his blanket in a comfortable silence, for him anyway.

"Well okay, thank you Liam," Harry said after a couple of minutes, trying to dismiss him.

"I'm waiting," he said with a nod. Harry seemed thrown off but Liam was going to let him put it together. It didn't take too long, knowing his son figured it out when he gaped.

"Wait, you meant right now!?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, how else will I know if you've done it?" he chuckled, ruffling his curls like he always did.

"Heck, you could lie to me just to get what you want and that's not fair now is it?" Liam pinched his cheek, his son shrugging.

"I guess," he muttered, picking at his cuticles.

"Well go on." Liam waited but Harry didn't budge. Liam took his son's wrist, forcing him to grope his crotch, his own hand on top to make sure he left it there.

Harry gulped. "But, I've never...you know," Harry shamefully admitted and Liam's cóck started fattening up at that. His son had never gotten off and he was about to for the first time right in front of him, he shouldn't be so turned on but he was.

"I'll tell you what to do," he said soothingly, hesitantly removing his hand from Harry's. Harry shyly nodded, waiting.

"Okay," Liam sighed, pinching his lips and readjusting himself so his son wouldn't see the bulge in his pants.

"You wanna tease yourself at first, if you don't it won't be as fulfilling." Liam's voice was deep and calming, needing Harry to be relaxed for it to work.

He realized Harry wasn't going to do much talking so he decided to continue. "Just slowly move your hand back and forth," he began, Harry doing as he was told and Liam got a little lost for a moment. He could tell Harry was getting hard, even through his sweats and he knew it was partly because of him and that made it even better.

"Yeah, just like that. Get yourself nice and hard, baby," Liam encouraged. He let Harry knead himself a bit longer, wishing he could do the same because he was aching and when he heard a soft noise from his son he knew he was too.

"Let's get these pants off, hm?" He offered, hooking his fingers around the waistband. Harry lifted his bum so he could remove them, stretching out his lengthy legs and cupping himself through his striped boxer briefs.

Liam was impressed. The line of his erection was thick and prominent, a small wet spot forming on the cotton already.

"What now?" Harry questioned.

"You wanna take them off, shirt too. You'll be making a mess."

Harry froze but he listened, first removing his shirt and then timidly sliding down his shorts, leaving him completely naked. He was tan all over except for the faint line at his hips and below, where Harry's swim shorts protected his skin, pale with a thick patch of dark hair at the base of him. Liam found him stunning.

"Good. Grab your cóck, not too tight, and slowly stroke up and down," he instructed, watching Harry do just that. He was a little stiff and awkward but it was new to him, it was expected, but his son enjoyed it regardless. His legs were spread, giving Liam the perfect view so he could properly observe him, tell him what he was doing right or wrong if necessary but it wasn't. Harry was doing well according to the way his breaths were getting deeper, and how wet he was.

"You're doing a good job, babe," he complimented, knowing what he was going to say next could make Harry a bit upset. "Now carefully, I want you to pull back your foreskin."

Harry stilled his movements, biting his lip. "Why?"

Liam hummed, meeting his eyes. "You have heaps of sensitive nerves underneath it, it'll feel amazing," he promised. His son didn't say anything, fumbling as he attempted to do what Liam told him to.

Liam tried not to rush him but he grew impatient, swatting his hand away before his fingers curled around Harry's base, causing him to gasp. He held him straight up so his son could see better, insuring he was paying attention before he'd continue.

"Harry, watch closely," he ordered.

Once Harry looked down, Liam effortlessly drew back his foreskin, exposing his shiny pink tip and swiping his thumb over it, his son instantly whimpering.

"It's so sensitive, innit?" He asked with a sweet smile, his thumb circling him languidly just to prove it.

"Yeah," Harry managed to say, his lips parted as he stared.

Liam kept teasing him like that, thinking about the boy that was hurting him and how he was going to help Harry overcome it because he wouldn't allow the kid to change him.

"He just wants to taste you, baby," Liam said, pushing his thumb against his slit and coaxing out a bead of pre come, spreading it around.

Harry moaned, furrowing his brows slightly. "H-huh, what?"

Liam chuckled, removing his hand from his shaft as he began to stroke him steadily with his other. "Your bully, babe." He pet the inside of his thick thigh, feeling it tense as he kept touching him.

"He wants to wrap his lips around your pretty cóck and taste you." It was most likely true, why would a straight boy be so obsessed with another boy's penis?

Harry groaned and his hips bucked. Liam had a gut feeling he had a crush on him too and that's why he let it bother him so much. It was a good thing, Liam was going to use it to his advantage.

"Yeah, you'd like that? He would too, baby. He'd beg for it, suck you until his knees were raw and his throat was sore," he purred, tracing his fingers along his leg and over his hip as he picked up his pace, Harry mewling and clutching the sheets as they scratched back down.

"Mm, he'd be such a good boy for you and swallow your come," he continued, Harry leaking from the tip and throwing his head back in pleasure. Liam didn't want that, he wanted him to see himself so he stopped.

"Harry, watch me," he reminded and his son obeyed, desperate and throbbing for pleasure.

"Good boy," he praised, Harry's cóck lurching in his grip. He slid his hand up to his tip, his foreskin covering his sensitive nerves before he carefully retracted it, pushing it back up as soon as he was exposed and earning a whine from him when he did it again.

Liam nearly drooled.

He craved to take Harry in his mouth, suck him right, have him hit the back of his throat until he was squirting on his tongue and he'd lick him up, not wasting a drop but he refrained, his son's voice breaking him from his reverie.

"Dad," Harry whispered as Liam began pumping him again, fighting to keep his green eyes open.

Liam hummed in response, licking his lips and smirking, continuing to goad him on. "You're gonna corner him in those showers, hm? Bend him over and bury yourself inside of his tight little arse, balls deep," he prodded as he fisted him harder and faster, Harry gasping loudly.

Liam squeezed his thigh, moving his hand over his balls and feeling just how tight they were. He rubbed over them in soft circles, taking in how he couldn't stop whimpering. How flushed and swollen he was in his grip and he knew he was going to burst soon.

"He'd love it, baby. He'd love it so much he'd fúck himself on this pretty cóck until he screamed your name, worshiping you," Liam nearly growled.

"Dad- oh shít, Daddy," he mewled.

"Yeah, baby. Show Daddy what you'd do to his arse, c'mon." Liam's hand was a blur over the top of him as he fondled his son's balls, feeling them draw up to his body.

Harry's breathing was erratic and his eyes squeezed shut, jaw dropping as he choked on a moan and arched his back. "Fúck!" Harry cried as his very first orgasm ripped through him, his thighs straining and toes curling as streaks of white, hot come shot up his tummy, a bit splattering on his chest. He was trembling all over, Liam hushing him kindly as he milked his son of everything had to offer.

"Wow," Harry said in disbelief.

"Mhm." Liam might've been smug but he was proud of himself and most importantly his son. He let go of him, making sure not to touch anything with his sticky hand and Harry blushed at that.

"Sorry, um, for the mess," he said timidly, Liam chuckling.

"Don't be sorry love, I told you it would be messy." He stood up, brushing Harry's sweaty curls off of his forehead before leaning down and kissing it.

"I'm proud of you."

"Uh, thank you?" Harry responded, causing Liam to snort.

Liam glanced up, seeing the orange and purple sunset and knowing his wife and step-daughter would be home any second.

"I want you to do that everyday for at least a month, got it?"

"Yes sir," Harry mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

"Hey, and maybe ask the kid out. I have a feeling he fancies you," he advised.

"Yeah, sure," Harry unenthusiastically said. Liam was prepared to give him another talk then he heard their front door slam shut and footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Do as I say." Liam lifted his brows, giving him a stern look.

"Fine."

Liam laughed, going to leave when he heard his son call out 'Dad'. He turned around, the widest cheesiest grin on his face, eyes crinkled and all.

"Will you be... Helping me?" He asked and if Liam could smile wider he would.

"I'd love to."


End file.
